L writes a story
by DN97LMNM
Summary: L was sitting in his chair,typing away. He looked very focused, but he wasn't working on the kira case. What he really was doing, was writing a new story on a popular writing site. My second story, Please R&R!


AN:

**Spoilers: **Erm... Name of L?

**Warnings: **May be kinda wierd. Well, that's me for you! ^.^ o.O

Yay, another story! This one _does not_ have _any _yaoi or shounen-ai, if you are looking for some, this isn't it. Sorry if it upsets anyone, but i just don't like yaoi (I'd rather imagine a hot guy kissing me, not another hot guy ;) lulz). So anyway, it may look like a start of yaoi but it isn't it. R&R everyone! Thank you!

Read on!

**(A Useful Tip:** "**This"** is my (author's) comment on the story, during the story.

~[::]~

L was sitting in his chair, in his usual crouch/spiderman style, typing away. He looked very focused, but he wasn't working on the kira case. What he really was doing, was writing a new story on a popular writing site. He wanted to see, err..._ read _what it would be like for Light to confess of being Kira (He would like it to be realistic, that is why He was posting it, to see what people think about it and if it is realistic... err.. yeah...). Plus, it was fun. Besides, if anybody asked if his main character was based on Light and the "Mysterious Serial Killer or MSK" was based on Kira He'd decline. After all, it was _his_ story (Also, He diddn't want to spend few days on creating a whole new situation, He needed results _now_!... err.. right.)

"_Night Yagaseh looked at his archrival; handsome, smart, calm and leve__l-headed..."_

L stopped writing. He forgot to name his _own_ character. _Well, that's embarassing_ He thought and started thinking about how to name him. He couldn't name him "L" it would be too obvious and if real Kira would be reading this, it could possibly bring Him closer to knowing L's name (What? How? ...nevermind...). Maybe "R"? Well, it was safer than naming him "L". L still liked the whole "one-letter-is-the-whole-name" deal and he liked "R" for obvious reasons of having already two aliases with R (Ryuuzaki and Hideki Ryuga) It was kinda obvious that L liked the letter. _Looks like "R" it is _Thought L, continuing writing.

"_...his archrival; handsome, smart, calm and level-headed; R." _L smirked (**Hmmm... Gary-Stu anyone?**). His character was certinaly interesting.

"_and thought is the whole battle with him had any logic. His opponent _was _very smart. Night didn't know if this challenge was going anywhere, as it was obvious," _L's smirk grew larger _"That his opposer was much smarter and intuitive than Himself." _

L stopped for a while. He had to think up a way to make "Night" "spill the beans". He settled for a... _**Simple**_ way (**:)**).

"_the more Night reasoned about it, the more nervous he became. His breathing accelerated and his palms got sweaty. He felt like he was going to cry..."_

_It is a simple way _Thought L with a smug look on his face. _Who said I can't make Ligh... I mean "Night" suffer a little?_ (**Cruel L**)

"_After his petty little panic atteck, Night took a deep breath and thought "If I am going to give myself in and get convicted (as R _will _find out it was me; this will just save us some time) I am going to take it like a man!" He stood up, walked up to the detective and said:_

"_I am the Mysterious Serial Killer."_

"_I know." Responded the Incredibly Handsome Detective._

"_I have known for quite some tim_

"I'm not Kira!" Shouted Light.

"Light-kun." Spoke L in a monotone and without showing if light's sudden outburst (and the fact that Light was standing behind him, reading his story) startled him.

"I would appreciate if You didn't sneak up on me, read my story and then shout in my ear."

"But-The-You-Me-Kira- UGH! _**I AM NOT KIRA!**_" Yelled Light a bit dissapointed he did not stun the detective.

"I never said _You _were Kira." Vocalized L (**If that is what it can be called**)

"Nor did I say that "Night" was based on you.

"It is pretty obvious that He is based on me." Light looked towards the beggining of the story

"and I tld you to stop making fun of my name! I get it! Yagami = Im a gay, but you didn't have to name _Him _"He's a gay"!"

"Are you quite done ranting Light-kun?"

"...Yes"

"Can we get back to work?" asked L in a tone that made it sound more like a statement than a question, leaving no room for arguments.

Light's eye twitched but he told himself_ Don't worry, you can get him back later. Hide his sweets when he isn't looking._

With that thought calming him down and lessening his need of killing three of the world's best detectives he went back to work.

L meanwhile, observed his behviour. _37.89% Light-kun _He thought to himself, getting back to finishing off his story.

AN: Uff, finished. I just want to tell some people that i did not have a writers' block as this story sat in my notebook (a normal one, not the death one) for ages, what I did have was Sitting-Down-On-My-Butt-And-Writing-It-Up Block. I ment to post it some time last week but as I said a I had Sitting-Down-something Block. Well... anyway... Please review and if ya haf ta flame than so be it! Thank you!

BYEEE ^.^


End file.
